


I'll Never Let You Go

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	I'll Never Let You Go

Raydan’s interrogation was complete, and it seemed like everything he said was on the level, but there was still the problem with Val. She stormed off, angry at the spymaster for shooting her with an arrow. When Kenna started after her, she was stopped.

“No… Please,” said Raydan, “Let her go.”

Kenna couldn’t believe Raydan would make such a request. She chose not to dignify it with a response and took off after Val. She knew that Val needed her more than ever.

Kenna raced inside Val’s quarters just before the door closed. This was Kenna’s first time in this room, and she took a moment to look around. It was small, but plenty of space for one person, particularly someone like Val, who wasn’t used to luxury of any kind. 

Val laid down on the bed, and Kenna sat beside her.

“Val,” she said holding the Mercenary’s hand, “are you ok?”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Val, unable to look at Kenna, “Raydan screwed me over, but you’ll do whatever you want.”

Kenna put her hand on Val’s chin, pulling the Mercenary’s face, so they made eye contact.

“No, I won’t. I trust you, Val.”

Val’s eyes went wide. “You… you do?”

Kenna nodded, “I do, and if you say the word, I’ll banish Raydan from Stormholt. It seems like he’s telling the truth, but I’ll let you make the call. So, what do you say? Can I trust him or not?”

Val frowned, “I guess he’s ok. Just don’t ask me to be nice to him.”

Kenna smiled, “Deal.” 

She noticed Val clutching her wound, “may I see it?” she asked pointing at Val’s shoulder.

Without saying a word, Val removed her armored shirt and tunic, revealing the freshly stitched shoulder. It was clearly tender, though Val put on a brave face. The Queen looked at Val, seeing a series of scars, many of which she accumulated in service to Stormholt. 

“You’ve lived a hard life, Val,” said Kenna, “hasn’t there been anyone to care about you?”

Val shook her head, “my parents either died when I was a baby or didn’t want me. My first memories were of being shipped from orphanage to orphanage. But, apparently, I couldn’t fit in with the other kids. When I was nine, Severin agreed to take me on, figured he could turn me into the perfect weapon.” She let out a bitter laugh, “And I guess he wasn’t wrong.” She gritted her teeth, “that life, Kenna. I mean, a male-dominated mercenary camp is no place for a little girl, even a badass like me.”

Kenna was afraid to ask Val, but had to know, “gods, Val, did anyone ever…?”

“No. Nothing like that happened.” Val closed her eyes, reliving these painful memories, “but not for lack of trying. By the time I was a woman and the others were interested, I was too tough for them to handle. I guess that’s the benefit of no one giving a damn about you. You need to learn to take care of yourself real fast.”

“So much pain…” Kenna’s voice began to crack.

“Pain can be controlled,” said Val, looking away from Kenna, “you just disconnect yourself.”

“So, you feel nothing?” Kenna asked.

“That’s the idea,” Val responded coldly, “It’s worked for me so far. But then what happened to me the moment I stick my neck out for someone?” She clutched her shoulder as if to answer her rhetorical question. 

Embracing Val, Kenna said to the Mercenary, “for what it’s worth; I’m proud of you. Whatever happens with Raydan, you’ve proven yourself a hero.”

She smiled at Kenna, unsure of what to say.

After an awkward moment of silence, Val looked up at Kenna. “Do you mind?” she asked, starting to undo her bra, “This room feels like an oven and my clothes are getting drenched in sweat.”

Kenna swallowed anxiously, “not at all. Go ahead.”

“Thanks.”

Val walked to the other side of the room, facing away from Kenna. As the Mercenary undressed, Kenna couldn’t help admiring Val’s perfect butt. 

Val turned around, standing naked in front of Kenna and laid back down. 

“Are you in the habit of stripping naked in front of others?” Kenna asked, with a look of longing. 

Val laughed, “Nope. You have the honor of being the first to see my sexy body and living to tell the tale.”

With a nervous laugh, she reached her hands out toward Val.

“May I?” she asked, biting her lip.

Val smiled, “be my guest.”

Kenna’s heart nearly beat out of her chest as her fingers delicately touched Val’s nipples. She felt them become erect at her touch. She then smoothed her hands over Val’s breasts, noticing how heavily they were both breathing.

She suddenly pulled back. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I shouldn’t have done that, at least, not until I tell you something.”

She leaned in, her face mere inches away from the Mercenary. “Val, I love you. I’m in love with you. I think about you all the time, and I need you in my life.”

Val fought back her tears, “Kenna… I…” she looked away before summoning her courage and making eye contact with the Warrior Queen. “Kenna, I love you too. I’ve been in love with you for a long time. I just never thought you would want to be with someone broken like me.”

“You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for,” Kenna said removing her armor. Before pulling off her gown, Kenna looked at Val, who’s face exuded enthusiastic approval.

Observing Kenna’s naked body with awe, Val finally patted a spot on the bed next to her and Kenna complied. 

“I don’t just want to be with you now,” Kenna said, summoning her courage. “I want to be with you forever.” She held Val’s hands, looking the Mercenary straight in the eyes. “Val, will you be my wife?”

Val palmed Kenna’s breasts, kissing her. After a long time, she responded, “yes, I will, as long as you think I can handle being a queen.”

Kenna held Val close, pressing her breasts against Val’s. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.”

Giving Kenna a risqué look, Val said to her, “how about we celebrate our betrothal?”

With a giddy smile, Kenna said to Val, “sure thing,” while caressing the Mercenary’s body, “are you ready for this? I know you’ve been through a lot…”

“That was a long time ago, Kenna,” said Val, “besides, I want you. Now just relax and enjoy this.”

Val grabbed Kenna’s butt and kissed her. Kenna responded by grabbing Val back deepening the kiss. At first, they lingered, enjoying the taste of each other’s lips. Stroking each other’s bodies, they both quivered with anticipation. 

They both reached in between each other’s legs, going inside with their fingers.  
Their fingers pumped in and out, stimulating one another. Fingering each other’s nubs, they kept moving in rhythm together. Finally, their hips buckled as they both came.

Laying back down, they interlocked their legs, shared a long kiss and smiled at each other. Kenna buried her face in between Val’s breasts while the Mercenary stroked the Warrior Queen’s hair. 

Eventually, there was a knock on the door. “If you’re not too busy with the commoner I require a moment of your time.” It was Zenobia. And it sounded important. 

As she started to get up, Val clutched her tight and brought her back down. “Stay here with me,” she said with a great longing. “You and she can figure that out tomorrow. Tonight belongs to us.”

Kenna kissed Val, “you’re right,” she said, “Zenobia can wait,” she said loud enough for the Nevrakis Princess to hear. The angry sounds of stomping subsided shortly. 

Basking in their passion for one another, they kissed and touched each other sensuously. The night was theirs to express their love. When Kenna and Val eventually left the room, Val gave her queen a kiss, “ok, you talk to the prissy redhead, and I’ll talk to fancy man and we’ll meet back here in an hour, deal?”

Kenna kissed Val back, “deal.”

This was the happiest moment in either of their lives. Soon they would be married, and no one was going to stop that from happening, not even Azura. Kenna felt confident of the future, thanking herself for refusing to let Val go.


End file.
